disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger
Tiger is out to find Megara and join her cause. Though he wants to use his newfound power to help those unable to protect themselves from The Government, he is trying to find out what happened to his love, Mewsette, who was caught the day The Government tried to take him. He is no longer alone, now accompanied by Rapunzel, whom he considers a close friend, but only time will tell what he will find and how he will use his gift. Power When Tiger looks directly into someone's eyes, he sees what they are most afraid of. He can also create an illusion of that fear brought to life to scare them off. His power has always worked successfully on those who have tried to hurt him, except once. When The Government came they brought with them a strange creature sewed together from a burlap sack called Oogie Boogie. When Tiger looked into his eyes to discover what this creature's fear was, he was enveloped by a darkness he couldn't escape from until he concentrated on his memories of Mewsette. Even after he emerged Tiger found he could not use his power on anyone else around him at the time. After using his powers on himself by staring into his reflection, he finds himself in that same blackness and realizes that Oogie either has the same power or was able to steal his own temporarily. Tiger now feels it's up to him to warn the gifted of this potential threat. History TIger's story is a bittersweet one. He lived alone on the streets of a dangerous city for most of his life. Unable to fend for himself, he was often abused and tormented by those stronger than him, both animals and humans alike. Beacuse of this, Tiger always lived in a state of fear and loneliness. One day, however, that all changed. When cornered by a street gang, he looked straight into the eyes of their leader, and caught a glimpse of what he feared the most -- a giant, rabid rat. With this sudden revelation, Tiger summoned up all his inner pain and anger, wishing for them to feel all the fear that he ever felt. A terrifingly real image of the rat then appeared before him and prepared to leap on the gang. Horrified, they fled for their lives. Tiger became a brand new cat, braver than ever and living a much happier life. If anyone attempted to hurt him, he would instantly use his newfound gift and send them running off screaming without even touching them. Eventually he found the love of his life, Mewsette. It was too perfect to last. Soldiers sent by The Government appeared one day, surrounding both Tiger and Mewsette. With them were two unusual agents -- another cat named Cat R. Waul, and a stuffed sack brought to life called Ooogie Boogie. Both of them told Mewsette that Tiger was dangerous and she will not be harmed if they let them take him without telling anyone. She refused and Tiger tried to use his powers on Oogie...but to his surprise, he saw nothing at all, only a darkness from which he barely escaped from. Cat R. Waul ordered the agents to attack, and Tiger and Mewsette desperately ran until they reached the train station. Tiger managed to leap on board a train leaving the city, but Mewsette was cornered. Tiger could only watch helplessly as the soldiers and creatures forced themselves on Mewsette while he was whisked miles away. Alone in a strange new place with no idea of Mewsette's fate, Tiger came across Megara's letter. After reading it he began his journey to find Megara. On the way he replayed the scene of his defeat over in his mind, feeling that this could somehow hold the answer to why it happened. When Tiger found a small pond he tried using his powers on himself -- he was back in the same darkness, leaving him with two theories -- either Oogie temporarily stole his abilities and used it against him, or has the same power. Tiger vowed to warn the gifted of this revelation, but was interrupted by a beautiful young woman with impossibly long, flowing hair, Rapunzel. She revealed that she has been looking for him because she needs his help. The stranger intiially refused to reveal more about herself, but Tiger's friendly demeanor eventually won over her. Rapunzel is also a gifted individual, with the power to find anyone she wants through her hair. She feels that this has caused more harm than help though, as Rapunzel was tricked by the woman who raised her into revealing the whereabouts of many gifted, secretly gving them to The Government in exchange for payment. She joins him but feels much of this is her fault in the first place. Tiger tries to comfort her but her guilt refuses to dissipate because of one secret she's been keeping from him -- while she was still under the influence that all other gifted were terrible people due to her mother, she found Tiger, thus starting off his chain of events. Current Status Tiger is now traveling to Megara, accompanied by Rapunzel. Videos thumb|300px|right|How it all began for Tiger thumb|300px|right|Tiger makes some discoveries about himself, Oogie, and a new friendthumb|300px|right|Tiger and Rapunzel have some bonding timethumb|300px|right|Tiger tries to comfort Rapunzel when she tells him her storythumb|300px|right|Kind of Crack-y, but mostly a call for anyone interested in meeting the twothumb|300px|right|It's Crack Time!